


【RDR2】当蓝鸲落在梢头(迈卡X亚瑟）

by Arutoria



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption2 (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arutoria/pseuds/Arutoria
Summary: 迈卡刚入伙时发现帮里的亚瑟.摩根还会画画，于是他想看看这个人的画。
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【RDR2】当蓝鸲落在梢头(迈卡X亚瑟）

**Author's Note:**

> *蓝鸲，一种小鸟。雄性除去腹部外，通体蓝色。它分布于北美洲中西部，山蓝鸲是美国爱达荷州和内华达州的州鸟。  
> *对于炭笔，面包是一种比橡皮更好辅助绘画工具。

十月底的时候，格里兹里山脊上那些明晃晃的雪线已经在渐渐往下漫延了，但平原地区的天气暂时还很不错。天空澄澈，林子里落满亮晶晶的橡果和蓬松的松果。正午时分，一切都凉爽又干燥。湖心泛着一些水汽，在阳光下影影绰绰。

迈卡戴着他的白色宽檐帽，坐在湖边的一段烂木头上，手里擦着他的枪，但他已经一动不动很久了。他望着宁静的湖面，还在尝试着在脑海里分清戴维和麦克。迈卡.贝尔擅长记人，这很大一部分原因是他像只獾一样记仇。他的脑子里就像有本相簿，他定期翻阅它，百无聊赖地及时叉掉那些他仇恨的人——在现实和记忆里。从上周正式加入达奇的帮派以来，他已经认识了这个庞大的帮派里绝大部分的人。当然啦，可能要区分那群姑娘还得花点时间——她们总像小鸟一样聚在一起探头探脑，看见他来了就又迅速躲开去，像见了猫似的。

就在那个时候，亚瑟.摩根向他走来。

“贝尔先生，你有面包吗？一小块儿就行。”他说。

亚瑟.摩根很高大，蓝衬衫下的胸脯像鸟儿一样饱满。如果不是那头不合时宜的金发，他生来就是一副土匪样。迈卡见到这个人的第一眼就知道他不是个好惹的主，达奇显然把他教养的很好——他的脸上总是一副愤世嫉俗的神情，看起来能从石头里榨出油来。

但此时的亚瑟.摩根很高兴，思绪似乎还拴在某棵高高的柳树梢上，这让他和气了不少。他的衣襟和袖口上沾着黑色的粉末，食指和拇指的指尖黑漆漆的，两只手都是。

迈卡有些惊讶，说不准是因为这个没头没尾的请求还是对方居然叫的出他的名字——他俩甚至都不算认识，达奇上周只是在那个小酒馆里隔着臭气熏天的酒鬼们远远地引荐了一下。

他从自己的小包里掏出一块用布包着的面包。

“你拿这个去干什么呢？肯定不是为了吃吧。”迈卡说，思考着自己是否需要坦白：这块面包已经在包里放了一周了，干巴巴的。

“用来画画。我捡着一盒炭笔。”亚瑟快乐地说，“谢谢，贝尔先生。”

他冲迈卡笑了笑，小心地从面包上揪下一小块来，然后像是急于回到他被打断的事情上那样匆匆走到了远处的一块石头后面。迈卡这才发现原来亚瑟刚刚一直都在那儿呢，那里摊着他的本子和几截炭笔。于是迈卡离开了他盘踞的那段木头，假装对湖里的某种东西产生了兴趣，沿着湖边慢慢地走，一边用眼角瞟着亚瑟的方向。

亚瑟屈着腿坐在那儿，把本子摊在膝头，轻轻捏着一段黑漆漆的炭笔，在纸上悉悉索索地描摹着。他画了一会儿，又拿起那一小块儿从迈卡这儿讨去的面包，轻轻地擦过画纸上的那些炭笔灰，让它们像云彩似的晕染开来。他做这事儿的时候，身躯都因为注意力集中而微微团在一起，像是个钟表匠又像个男学生，深埋着头。

迈卡好奇极了，一个画画的土匪可实在不多见。他屏息凝神地远远地看了一会儿，然后实在忍不住地向亚瑟走了过去。

可对方感到了有人过来，就合上了自己的本子。

“你在画什么，摩根先生？”迈卡问，毫不掩饰地伸长了脖子想看清一些东西。但他只能看到本子的硬皮封面，被亚瑟微微压在手腕下，边缘已经有些翻卷了。

“我也不知道，画点这个画点那个。”亚瑟仰面看着迈卡回答说。

亚瑟顿了一下，像是感觉到了迈卡接下来要说什么。他低头收拾好他的工具们——包括那团现在已经变成了灰色的面包。

“不管怎么样，我想我该走了。”他说，夹着那堆东西和本子消失在了树林里。

“好，我们下次再聊。”迈卡冲亚瑟的背影喊道，又在原地悻悻地转了几圈。他捡着一小截亚瑟落下的炭笔。它像跟小木棍似的松软又脆弱，迈卡端详了一下，指尖不留神微微地一用力，它就被折断了，黑灰色的齑粉簌簌地掉落在地上，再也无迹可寻。

*

晚上一些的时候，大家都陆续地吃过了晚饭，围拢在了篝火旁，空气似乎也变得沉甸甸地。秋天乡野的天空总泛着一种透明的深蓝色，虫鸣声一天天变得稀疏，冬天快来了。男人们开始喝酒，于是大家的口齿和话题也渐渐地变得像一团云一样模糊，被人醉醺醺地抛来抛去。

“埃斯奎拉，摩根还会画画？”迈卡问哈维尔，他俩坐在篝火的边缘处，对话被框在了这一小片温暖昏暗的地方，听起来朦朦胧胧，让路过的人难以捕捉。

“是的，亚瑟似乎还挺喜欢的。”哈维尔说，擦着自己的小刀。他对着小刀吹了一口气，又拿起来端详了一下：“何西阿教他的。”

亚瑟不在这个篝火的圈子里，迈卡抬头隔着篝火远远地看见他在和马斯顿聊着什么，一会儿达奇也过去了。实际上，帮派里普通的成员很少会与亚瑟有什么接触。迈卡觉得他们就像一群狼，既分工明确又原始。有什么活儿，他就去干；头狼让他往哪打枪，他就打枪。只需要保证子弹正中目标脑门儿，迈卡耸耸肩，帮派生活有时就是这么无趣。

“他画的好吗？”迈卡随意地问。

“我觉得还不错，挺像的。”哈维尔说。

他是看过摩根的画了，迈卡想。

“那他平时都画些什么？”

“什么都画吧，主要是些动物，花花草草什么的。有时候也画人。我也不太清楚。”

“他还会画人？”

“我刚来营地那会儿，亚瑟教我英语。当时我大概在默写字母表吧，他负责看着我。”哈维尔难得地笑了一下，“我这辈子从没在一张椅子上老实坐过这么久。我估计亚瑟也是。然后他就掏出他的本子涂涂抹抹了起来，等我写完，他早已经画完了。他从本子上拔下那页来给了我，上面画的是一个墨西哥人愁眉苦脸地默写字母表。就是我。”

“这画你还留着吗？我是指，多难得啊，我们这帮土匪有一天还能有人为我们画肖像。” 

“弄丢了，”哈维尔老实说，“这都是五年前的事情了。”

“那真是可惜。”迈卡说。

哈维尔收回了自己的小刀，他的黑眼睛看着迈卡，上下打量了一下，然后又移开了视线，掏出一块小手绢开始擦亮自己的尖头靴子。

“贝尔先生，”他说，往靴子上吐了口唾沫，试着擦掉一块特别顽固的泥点，“亚瑟并不是像他看起来那样的凶。虽然他确实有些不太乐意让别人看到他的画儿。但等亚瑟和你熟了，你就会有机会看到的。耐心些。”

沉默笼罩了他们。迈卡蹙起眉，心脏因为哈维尔的戳穿在胸腔里怦怦地跳动着。

*

迈卡想看看亚瑟的画，而且想极了。好奇心让他坐立难安。之后一段时间里，他包里随时揣着一块新鲜的面包，在营地里走来走去，看见亚瑟回来，就悄悄跟上去，等着亚瑟找他要面包，像准备上城里的广场里喂鸽子似的。

他花了越来越多的时间来观察亚瑟，像是观察某种多疑的鸟类，一不留神就会扑棱着翅膀飞走。他注意到这个十恶不赦的土匪半跪在某朵蓝色的小花面前，画上几笔，又仔细端详一下，不知道的人在林子里见到他准会以为遇上了个业余的植物学家；有时候亚瑟又只是随便坐在营地的某个角落里，画画在远处劈柴的马斯顿或者读书的蓝尼。事实上，亚瑟似乎一有空闲就总在涂涂画画些什么，只是这对于营地里的人来说早已稀松平常，就像那些偶尔落在帐篷上的蓝鸲，人们不会那么感兴趣，也不会尝试去打扰它梳理自己的羽毛。

他有时候会用铅笔，画坏了就用手指蹭蹭，在画纸上找块干净的地方重新画；当他用炭笔时，就弄的整个指尖都黑漆漆的，脸也蹭的脏脏的，但亚瑟似乎并不介意。迈卡看见亚瑟轻轻搓开那些炭笔灰，用的是一块新鲜的黑面包，他添上几笔，然后鼓起双颊，轻轻地微微地吹走那些多余的灰烬。迈卡远远地看着，似乎都能听到那声柔软的扬起在风里“呼——”地气息。

迈卡感觉自己像是撞见了什么很淫秽的事情似的，忽然一阵颤抖。他呼吸急促，慌张地拔腿跑远了。

那之后，迈卡再也没在包里存放过面包，他本来也就不喜欢吃这个。又过了好一段时间，他才找到机会再一次地跟亚瑟把话题聊到他的画上去。

*

十一月，迈卡第一次和范德林德帮劫了一次火车。他们就像是佛罗里达绵长的海岸线上的那些飓风，迅速又致命。没有伤亡，当他们重新聚集在一片隐蔽的小树林时，每个人都兴质高昂，面颊通红，毛孔汗涔涔的，兜里装满了可观的分红。

“先生们，你们从没让我失望过。别直接回营地，确保没人跟着你们。上镇上去快活快活。”达奇摘下自己的蒙面巾，在马背上兴高采烈地说。

“马斯顿，你不行，我答应了阿比盖尔要看好你。”他又俏皮地警告道，于是在场的人都笑了，收获满满地散开了去。

太阳还很高，离夜晚还有一小段时间。但天黑的越来越早，冬天逼近了。迈卡的心脏还在狂跳，激烈的枪战和大量的现金让他头脑发热。他忽然叫住了前面正准备离去的亚瑟。

“摩根，摩根先生。”

“贝尔先生。你不上镇上去吗？”

“我想说，刚才真是不错的枪法。打掉列车员帽子的那枪。”

亚瑟点点头。

迈卡慢吞吞地说：“其实吧，我也算是个神射手。我一直想和你比试比试。”

亚瑟笑了，他的面颊也红扑扑的，蓝绿的眼睛闪闪烁烁。

那是一个势在必得的笑容，迈卡想，这个混账，他知道自己打得中呢。

“你想怎么比？”

“我们应该加点赌注在上面，隆重一点。赌二十块怎么样？”

“好啊。”亚瑟说。

迈卡沉思了一下，他忽然觉得就是此刻，他应该再试一次。

他又说：“如果你输了，就给我画一幅小画儿怎么样？别推辞，我可知道你一直在偷偷画画呢。”

不过迈卡并没机会看到亚瑟的画。他甚至已经超出了平日的水平，可还是输的一塌糊涂。从迈卡白色的帽檐上看过去他依旧像平常那样让人毛骨悚然，但他把那两张皱巴巴的十块钱递给亚瑟时整个人看起来都比平时小了一圈，手还在因为刚才全身贯注的紧张射击而微微发麻。

“迈卡，”亚瑟说，一边把左轮收回到枪套上去，“忘掉我糟糕的画吧，它们没什么可看的。不过我得说，你确实打的很准。”

“我想我该走了。回去的时候确保没人跟着你。”亚瑟又叮嘱说。

迈卡抬起头来，恨的牙痒痒的。太阳越过天空，树影在他们的帽檐上偏移。

“我有些事情得处理一下，和达奇。你知道黑水镇吗，那有一艘货轮，上面可有不少钱。你们会喜欢这个的。”他对亚瑟说。

*

春天的时候，约翰推开他位于比彻之愿农场卧室的小窗，云朵慵懒地浮在蓝天上，晨曦还没褪去，远山已经在开始泛起一种朦胧的芽绿色了。约翰忽然觉得这个景象很美，他感觉应该想办法画下来。这些年来，他一直学着亚瑟的样子写写画画，画画这件事情也渐渐在他心里勾勒出一片田园牧歌的景致。如果亚瑟还在，他倒是很乐意给亚瑟看看他的画——他画的越来越好啦，会写的单词也越来越多了。

他翻开那个本子——曾经是亚瑟的，现在交到了他的手里——寻找着上次断掉的地方，打算继续记录下去。

这时马斯顿太太也走了过来。

“给我看看你们的画吧，牛仔。”艾比盖尔说。

约翰笑了：“那得这样，先是我的，然后是摩根的。相信我，看完亚瑟的你就不想看我的了。”

“马斯顿。”艾比盖尔笑着摇头，轻轻地靠在了他的肩头。

约翰开始慢慢倒着翻动这个本子，他们笑着看完他那些直白的文字。翻到亚瑟的那部分时，他的速度变得更慢了。他们时不时停下来，辨认一下已经有些模糊了的亚瑟的字迹。在快翻到头时，忽然地，艾比盖尔按住某一页。

“这是迈卡.贝尔吗？”

她指着角落里的一块儿小小的潦草的手稿，夹在一朵巧克力雏菊和一只蓝鸲的速写之间，但她还是快速地辨认出了这个剪影。

那画的是他们曾经的某个湖畔营地，湖边一段烂木头上坐着个黑乎乎的身影，戴着顶宽檐帽，看起来似乎在擦枪。

约翰又凑的更近地端详了一下。

“我想是的。”约翰说。

“我们应该撕掉这一页吗？”艾比盖尔难以置信地说，“我们已经帮亚瑟报仇了。”

尽管这只是一片模糊的剪影，她还是感觉有些不舒服。

约翰皱着眉头想了想。

“算了。让他留在这儿吧。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 论原作，迈卡.贝尔可能这辈子都没能有机会见过亚瑟的日记，更不要说亚瑟的画了。


End file.
